1. Field
The present disclosure relates to reflective display devices, and more particularly, to a reflective display device that includes a pixel array including a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, reflective displays that have high visibility and low power consumption have attracted attention as displays for portable apparatuses. In the reflective displays, a voltage for driving a display device is relatively high, and the driving voltage is increased to obtain high reflexibility. However, if a high driving voltage is applied, oxide films of thin film transistors (TFTs) may be degraded and leakage current may be generated. Thus, it is desirable to obtain a pixel circuit for reducing or preventing degradation of oxide films of TFTs and generation of leakage current even when a high driving voltage is applied.